


Tonight Is the Night

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden loses her virginity to Tracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Status Asthmaticus," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Tracy sat down on the hotel room bed. “Are you nervous?” she asked the girl sitting next to her.

Hayden bit her lower lip. “A little” she admitted.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” said Tracy, taking a piece of Hayden’s hair between her thumb and forefinger and tucking it behind the younger girl’s ear.

“I want to” said Hayden, nodding her head. She had made up her mind; tonight was the night she was going to lose her virginity.

Tracy smiled. She leaned in slowly and gently planted a kiss on Hayden’s lips. After a moment, their kissing intensified.

Hayden found herself wanting more. She pulled away from Tracy—who groaned with displeasure—and climbed off the bed. Standing so she was facing her girlfriend, she unzipped her prom dress and allowed it to fall to the floor in a pool around her feet.

Tracy growled at the sight of Hayden in her black bra and underwear. Hayden took a deep breath, then reached behind her own back and unsnapped her strapless bra. It too fell to the floor, giving Tracy a clear view of Hayden’s breasts. Flashing a playful smile at her girlfriend, Hayden removed her underwear and stepped out of her heels.

“God, you’re gorgeous” said Tracy to Hayden.

Hayden laughed. Then she said “Well, I’ve seen you. Now it’s your turn.”

Tracy smiled and stood up next to the other chimera. Turning so her back was facing Hayden, Tracy said “Would you help me out of my dress?”

Hayden grasped the dress’s zipper and gently tugged it down, exposing the back of Tracy’s white bra and underwear. Then, without waiting for an invitation, she unsnapped Tracy’s bra and pulled down her underwear.

Tracy stepped out of her clothing and turned to face Hayden. She grabbed the other girl and began to kiss her passionately. After a moment, Hayden pulled away and gestured that they should move to the bed.

Tracy pulled back the covers on the bed, then climbed into the bed. Taking Hayden by the hand, she pulled her down beside her. “Lay on your back” Tracy instructed Hayden.

When Hayden was lying how Tracy preferred, the older girl went to work. She started out kissing Hayden on the lips and began to trace a trail down her body. She made sure to stop at Hayden’s breasts, sucking each nipple in turn while she massaged the other one. When they were hard and Hayden had begun to moan with pleasure, Tracy moved further down Hayden’s body.

Tracy’s path ended at the spot between Hayden’s legs. First, Tracy gave a few licks to Hayden’s thighs, which sent tingles though Hayden’s body.

Now satisfied that the other girl was ready, Tracy used a hand to spread Hayden’s lips apart and began to lick at her clit. She traced circles around Hayden’s vulva, occasionally slipping her tongue inside Hayden’s vagina, which she was pleased to discover Hayden really liked.

When Hayden came, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body, followed by the kind of ecstasy she had never experienced before.

As Hayden lay in Tracy’s arms afterwards, Tracy said “I take it you enjoyed your first time.”

Hayden smiled. “When can we do it again?”


End file.
